Just Dance
by jesuisaubergine
Summary: With Shizuka dating Honda, Anzu laments her situation as a closet lesbian with a crush on her best friend. To make matters worse, prom is just around the corner. But perhaps Anzu will discover a pleasant surprise in the form of Jounouchi's date... AU, One-shot, Danceshipping


**Author's Note:** Note to all future fanfic writers – don't write a 200,000 word story as your first project.

I love that story, but boy am I thiefshipped out.

So here's a little Danceshipping AU one-shot. Completely out of nowhere, I know. But my roommate and beta-tester challenged me to do Danceshipping because "you have literally nothing to go off of and it sounds impossible."

So here we are now.

Let it never be said that jesuisaubergine backs down from a challenge.

Enough rambling. Enjoy!

* * *

Anzu watched as Shizuka brushed her chestnut-colored hair behind her ear, a small smile growing on her face. Anzu took a sip of her milkshake as she forced herself to pay attention to the conversation at the table, trying to hide the blush growing on her face. She heard Jounouchi bragging about beating up some guy who tried to swindle him. She kept her blue eyes focused on the blond, though her gaze kept slipping to the younger female who sat across from her.

Jounouchi was animated, practically reenacting the fight. "So this punk tells me he had nothing to do with the shoe robbery. But nobody pulls one over ole' Jounouchi here. There I was, surrounded by him and his goons."

Before Jounouchi could finish his stories, Anzu heard Honda start laughing. "Last I checked, you said it was only you two in the alley and no one else. Changing your story already?"

Jounouchi blinked, realizing his mistake. He just scoffed and backtracked. "We were alone. But then he started getting smart and his buddies came out from the woodworks, see?"

This time, Otogi snorted, rolling his eyes at the theatrical blonde. "Oh? I see. So he had goons hiding behind trash cans and the great Jounouchi never noticed them?" Anzu chuckled, glancing over at Yuugi who was trying to stifle back his laughter.

"Are you guys going to let me finish my story or not?" Jounouchi crossed his arms, an indignant look plastered across his face. Anzu decided to take pity on the blonde, taking up her mantle as mediator to the group. "Go ahead Jounouchi, we'll stop." Anzu reassured Jounouchi, though not without a last giggle escaping. Their brash companion missed the snickers across the group as he continued to tell of his escapade.

Anzu rolled her eyes, a small smile on her face before she glanced over at Shizuka. Her eyes were bright as she giggled at her brother's story. Anzu felt a warm feeling grow in her chest as she watched the younger of the siblings. She studied the soft features of the kind, sweet girl that had quickly become the focus of her affections the last few months. The two had become best friends, but Anzu wanted things to progress beyond that.

It was that thought that caused her heart to ache as she watched Honda wrap an arm around Shizuka. Anzu ducked her head away, not wanting to be caught staring at the two. Shizuka had turned to Anzu for dating advice when she developed a crush on her brother's friend. Anzu couldn't let Shizuka down. She wanted Shizuka to be happy and she knew that Honda liked Shizuka back. She played matchmaker for the two and now they were in absolute bliss while Anzu watched from afar.

 _…_ _Damn this sucks._

Anzu hadn't exactly come out and told her friends about "which direction her compass pointed." She knew what they assumed – most had figured her and Yuugi would start dating in the future. Truth was, they had gone out on a few dates in the past and both agreed it would be better if they just stayed friends. The two never bothered to correct the rest of their friends. It was easier to let them assume than to explain Anzu's taste (or lack there of) in men.

Conveniently, the conversation shifted away from Jounouchi's adventures of vigilante justice and switched to a topic that plagued most students at their school – prom. "Yuugi, do you know who you're going to ask to the dance?" Anzu glanced over as Jounouchi nudged Yuugi, a large grin on the blonde's face. Yuugi just smiled back and shrugged, focusing more on his milkshake in hand. "I don't know, Jou. I'm still thinking."

Anzu gave a small smile, thankful that Yuugi wouldn't try asking her in front of all their friends. It was embarrassing enough that the gang tried to set the two of them up – it would be more difficult to explain why Anzu wasn't interested. Thankfully, Honda spared them of any more potential hassle. "You might want to try thinking Jounouchi. If you don't hurry, all the good ones will be taken."

Before Anzu could kick Honda for his tasteless mark, Otogi jabbed Honda with his elbow, rolling his green eyes. "Despite the mixed message, Honda's right. You're less likely to find a date than Yuugi is. At least he's sensitive and nice – aggressive idiots like you are a harder sell." Jounouchi turned to glare at Otogi, the menacing look losing its effect as Jounouchi had his face crammed full of fries.

"I already have a date, thank you very much!" He mumbled out through his mouth full of food. Everyone nodded as if they agreed, but they all knew the truth –Jounouchi had no clue who he was going with. Anzu giggled as she glanced down the table towards Ryou, who sat quietly at the end observing the group. "Hey Ryou, mind helping Jounouchi out and find him a date?"

Jounouchi turned to roll his eyes as Anzu. "Not you too! Guys, I'm serious. I asked girl in town. She goes to a different school. Two years ahead of us. Total babe." To Ryou's credit, he managed to keep a straight face as he listened to Jounouchi. "Well, she sounds fantastic. If things don't work out though, Jounouchi, I'd be more than happy to help out." Anzu rolled her eyes as the ever-polite albino at the end. Ryou knew Jounouchi didn't have a date, but spared his feelings nonetheless.

After a bit more back-and-forth about the dance, the group finally split up and went their separate ways. Anzu found herself walking back with Ryou and Yuugi, but not before stealing a glance back at Honda, who was walking Shizuka back home, a radiant smile on her face. Anzu swallowed the hard lump in her throat, turning back as she sighed. _This is for the best. They're happy together. They're going to have a beautiful night at prom and everything will be perfect._

 _Well… perfect for them, at least._

"Hey Anzu, you okay?"

The brunette glanced down at Yuugi, who was watching her with concern. She shook her head as she cleared her thoughts, a broad smile growing on her face. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking. So, do you have any idea who you'll ask to prom, Yuugi?" She and Ryou chuckled at the blush that grew on Yuugi's face as he ducked down.

They passed the Kame Game Shop, Ryou and Anzu waving goodbye as Yuugi split off. Yuugi called Anzu to talk for a moment. She wasn't sure what this was for, but glanced back to Ryou asking him to wait. Yuugi shuffled his feet slightly, his hand still on the front door to the game shop. Anzu tilted his head, suddenly worried that something was wrong with Yuugi. Before she could ask, Yuugi turned to Anzu. "Anzu, are you really okay? You seem a bit off?"

Anzu felt a jolt of worry. Was she being that obvious? "I'm fine, Yuugi. Really."

Yuugi seemed skeptical nonetheless. "You sure? You seemed like you were completely zoned out a Burger World today. And you don't look as happy as you usually do. Is something on your mind?"

Anzu blinked as she look down at the shorter teen. Yuugi was rather perceptive for a teenage boy. _I've been worrying him with my problems. Shoot._ Anzu shook her head, letting a smile return to her face. "Yuugi, I'm fine. I promise. I've just been thinking a lot. You doing okay?" Yuugi nodded his head, but she could tell Yuugi wasn't completely sold on the idea. Seeing that their conversation was over, Anzu started to leave.

"Hey Anzu!" She glanced back at Yuugi, who was watching her. Yuugi sighed as he glanced back at the door. "Look, I know we agreed we weren't… but if you're looking for a date, I'm still free."

Anzu chuckled at her oldest friend. Yuugi had a big heart. "Thanks Yuug. I'll think about it." Yuugi smiled back at Anzu before entering the shop, leaving Anzu to walk back home with Ryou.

The two talked about nothing most of the way home, but as with all conversations, it seemed to turn back to the dance coming up. "So, how many girls asked you to the dance today?" Ryou gave a sigh, puffing the air up to push his bangs out of the way. "Too many. Need a date? I've got more than I care to admit." Ryou blushed, as if embarrassed by all the attention that always seemed to spawn around the attractive male.

Anzu just giggled, hoping it came off as genuine and not as nervous. Though Anzu had a huge crush on Shizuka, some of the girls who had asked Ryou out were pretty cute. Anzu would not say no to them. She decided to deflect before Ryou could ask her questions. "So, do you have a date to the dance yet?" Ryou glanced over at Anzu before smiling, though she could have sworn she saw an odd flicker in his eyes.

"Yeah, I just asked my date to prom last night actually. She.. she's an international student at another high school. We're both really nervous, but I've been so excited about asking. I mean, it's prom. So here's hoping!" Anzu smiled as Ryou gushed about his date, the albino seemingly nervous and excited about the whole event. This was a more open side to the albino that Anzu didn't get to see that often.

Ryou and Anzu split off at Anzu's street, the brunette teenage girl left alone to her thoughts. She bit her lip as she walked through the doors, unable to suppress the worry she felt about the dance coming up in two weeks.

* * *

Anzu bit her lip as she tried to finish up her paper for her history class. She bobbed her head quietly to the music blasting through her headphones. She was planning on going to a dance school after graduation, but now hardly seemed like the time to start failing her classes. It was better to stay involved in school work that worry about what she was going to do about prom.

Anzu finished up a paragraph and decided to reward herself with a quick break. She hopped online to check her social media, mildly curious to see what her friends were up to. Otogi, like always, was posting shameless plugs for his Dungeon Dice Monsters game. Apparently Jounouchi got into another fit of rage over Kaiba about something. Anzu barely focused on the details. Her eyes were immediately drawn to a new album that was posted, her stomach lurching.

Shizuka had just posted a couple of pictures of her and Honda hanging out. Anzu was used to seeing these ridiculous cute photos of the happy couple – it was always easiest to just keep scrolling and ignore them. Stupidly, Anzu decided to take a look, regretting the action. Shizuka had posted pictures of their most recent date out, the two grinning at the camera.

Anzu groaned in frustration as she kept looking through the pictures. _Why do I keep doing this? I know what I'm going to see. Just close it and stop doing this to yourself._ Anzu chastised herself as she kept going through the album. She felt a lump in her throat as she saw a picture of not the couple, but something much worse (if possible). It was a simple shot of the table, with a single rose, two cups of coffee and a note with only word – "prom?"

Anzu shut her eyes, raising her hand to brush her bangs out of her face. She rested her temple against her palm, her arm propped up on her knee as she tried to gather her thoughts. She knew that Honda had asked Shizuka to prom – they were _dating._ It shouldn't have been as shocking to her as it was. It was at that point that Anzu realized that she had been transported into greatest fear – she had become Eponine to their Marius and Cosette.

If Eponine were a lesbian.

Anzu sighed out loud, her thoughts rushing in her head. Not even the sound of Katy Perry and Lady Gaga blasting through her headphones could ease her suffering. She wasn't sure why she kept torturing herself – Shizuka was not interested. They were just friends and that's how Shizuka had always thought of them. When she and Honda started dating, Anzu had been rather upset. Shizuka was worried that she thought their friendship was in peril.

 _I suppose that's one way of thinking about it._ Anzu had thought about confessing and telling Shizuka how she felt. She would confess her truly feelings, no longer being shy or bashful. To hell what anyone else thought – Anzu cared about Shizuka. From her soft gentle smile to her bright caramel eyes to her beautiful, chirping laugh to her kind and giving heart – Shizuka had stolen her heart the same way she had stolen Honda's.

Even as Anzu contemplated saying something, she shook her head at the thought. Honda and Shizuka were happy. Jounouchi was thrilled for his best friend and little sister. Things were better than ever among their little friend group. Why rile and upset everybody because Anzu didn't get her way? No – it was better if Anzu just kept quiet and not ruin things. Everyone else was happy – wasn't that enough?

Anzu sighed as she snapped her laptop shut. _No, it's not. Damn it._ Despite Anzu's intentions of not causing rifts between her and her friends, she knew that what she was doing now wouldn't solve her problems. If anything, it would just make her more miserable in the long run. Anzu knew she would have to address the issue before she completely drained herself. This entire fiasco was wearing Anzu out.

A buzz from her phone distracted Anzu from her woes. She glanced down, smiling lightly as Yuugi texted her asking if she had done the math homework and if he could get the answers. She rolled her eyes – for a teenage King of Games, Yuugi could be rather hopeless in the classroom. _Not as hopeless as Jounouchi, so at least there's that._ Anzu grabbed her textbook, flipping to where her homework was stashed away. As she grabbed the work, a thought crossed her mind.

Anzu took a picture of the homework to send to Yuugi, pausing for a moment as she tried to figure out how to text her message. _"Here you go. Also – does your offer from earlier still stand?"_

Yuugi took only a few moments to reply. _"Thanks. It does. Need a date to prom?"_

Anzu sighed, feeling slightly guilty for making Yuugi go with her just so that she wouldn't have a date to prom. She really shouldn't be doing this to him. _"Only if you have no one in mind you were going to ask. Just as friends? :/"_

 _"_ _Meh. Not really. Jou was going to drag me to prom anyway. Bestest friends ;)"_

Anzu chuckled, rolling her eyes. There was something reassuring about her friendship with her short, dorky gaming buddy. They had been friends for years and there never was any pressure to start dating. They were as close as siblings, and even though she was not as close to Yuugi as Jounouchi was, she knew that they shared a special understanding that only best friends did.

 _Well special understanding or not, at least I have a date for prom. Guess I'll have to find an appropriate dress for the occasion._

* * *

Anzu rubbed at the back of her neck, trying not to fidget. She forced her hand down, clasping her clutch as she and Yuugi approached the school. Her date was doing his best to ease the tensions, focusing less on the dance and discussing the antics of trying to help Honda prior to the dance. Apparently he had expected Jounouchi to help him get ready and pick up a corsage, only to find out that Jounouchi had already left to pick up his date. High jinks then ensued.

Anzu laughed and nodded along, trying to focus on the conversation, but failing all the same. _I'm just going to have fun with friends. Jounouchi, Yuugi and Ryou will be there. We'll have a blast. Relax._ Anzu gave herself these silent commands, masking her insecurity with a large smile. She needed to stop stressing and just enjoy the night – it was prom. She was going to have fun, laugh, and dance the night away

Anzu looked down her shorter friend, dressed in a rented suit for the occasion. Apparently, Yuugi had tried to tame his naturally pointy hair but to no avail. Yuugi wore a dark blue tie to match the dark blue gown that Anzu wore. Even if they were going as friends, Anzu was going to make sure she looked damn good for prom.

Shizuka begged Anzu to come dress shopping with her and the brunette didn't have the heart to say no. Anzu knew it was a bad idea, but the idea of seeing Shizuka in all those cute dresses was far too tempting to turn down. Anzu thought her madly blushing face was going to give her away, especially when her innocent companion asked for help zipping up one of the dresses. Anzu wasn't sure how she survived the occasion as a closeted lesbian.

But she wasn't going to miss the opportunity to see Shizuka all dolled up and adorable.

In the end, Shizuka found herself in a pretty pink ball gown, one you would find in a princess fairy tale. She looked absolutely gorgeous, and as always, Shizuka was flustered at being the center of attention. At that point, Shizuka offered to do the same for Anzu and see her try on dresses. Anzu decided to lie and tell Shizuka that she already had a dressed picked out. She didn't want to think about Shizuka helping her slip on a gown in the dressing room. The very thought made Anzu flush.

Anzu was in a predicament at that point, as she hadn't found a dress yet and the dance was only a few days away. She had been worried as Shizuka was the only girl she really hung out with and none of their other male companions would be particularly helpful in that area. Thankfully, Anzu was spared by an albino angel – apparently Ryou wanted someone to go to the mall with him to get a tie for the dance. Anzu jumped at the opportunity.

Anzu wasn't sure if she would ever say this to Ryou's face, but he had a feminine quality to him that helped put Anzu at ease as they shopped for prom. She wasn't sure if that sort of comment would upset the albino – she meant it as a compliment but figured it was best not to open up that can of worms. Ryou was nothing but supportive and polite, never prying as to why Anzu didn't go dress shopping with Shizuka. Anzu suspected that Ryou knew about her crush on Jounouchi's little sister.

Ryou tactfully avoided the conversation, instead offering his thoughts on the dresses Anzu picked out. She hadn't expected to have as much fun as she did with her albino companion, but Ryou was surprisingly opinionated on the matter. After half a dozen dresses, Anzu had picked out a dark navy high-low strapless dress. Elegant but also practical for dancing – which was a must for Anzu. She ended up accompanying Ryou to help him figure out a color scheme for his outfit. He was torn between a crimson or a lavender tie before finally settling for lavender.

Anzu broke out of her thoughts of recent events, focusing on the path ahead as they made their way to the dance. She spotted two of their friends already at the entrance. Anzu paused momentarily as she recognized the light pink ball gown. She took a deep breath and kept walking, ignoring the questioning look that Yuugi gave her. Yuugi never pried into Anzu's matter and she hadn't felt comfortable admitting the awkward scenario she had gotten herself into. Anzu gave a large smile as she waved to the happy couple waiting for them.

"Yuugi! Anzu! There you are!" Honda called out, raising a hand to wave to the two. Anzu gave her winning smile, her companions none the wiser. "Hey guys! I hope we're not late." Shizuka shook her head, raising a hand to fix her hair that fell out of her up-do. "Nope. You guys are the first to show up. Otogi is out of town, so it's just Jounouchi, Ryou and their dates that we're waiting for." Anzu nodded her head, not really listening. Shizuka looked stunning with her make-up and hair done, and Anzu was distracted by her lovely appearance.

Yuugi and Honda started talking, joking mostly about the brunette's earlier fiasco. Anzu ducked her head down, feeling Shizuka's eyes turn to focus on her. "Anzu, your dress is gorgeous! Blue looks so great on you!" Anzu smiled on the compliment, hoping that she wasn't blushing. "Thanks, Shizuka. You look amazing too. Just like a princess."

Shizuka smiled at the compliment, the young woman positively glowing. "Thanks to you! You're the one who helped me pick out the dress." Anzu was sure she was blushing by this point. She fiddled with her bracelet on her wrist to avoid making eye contact.

"It's not a big deal. It doesn't hurt that you're such a gorgeous model – it was hard finding a dress that showed off how beautiful you are." Anzu liked watching the way Shizuka shyly blushed and smiled at the compliment. _She has no idea how unbelievably adorable she is._

Shizuka grinned as she took a step forward to give Anzu a quick hug. "Thank you, Anzu! You're so nice and sweet – I'm so lucky to have you as my best friend." Anzu had to resist the urge to roll her eyes at the statement. Shizuka had politely turned down guys before in a similar manner – she could be quite oblivious to people's affections. Anzu was no exception to this. _You have no idea how many hearts you've broken, Shizuka Kawai._

Anzu and Shizuka were broken away from their conversation as a familiar albino came to join them. "Hey Ryou, where's your date?" Honda remarked as they turned their attention to the joining companion.

Ryou blushed lightly, fiddling with his tie for a moment as he glanced down. "They're parking the car. I just wanted to catch up with you guys and let you know we're here." Anzu puzzled at Ryou's discomfort, but decided to spare him his worries. "No worries. Jounouchi isn't even here yet. We weren't going to leave without you."

Ryou gave a small smile, nodding slightly. He wrung his hands for a moment before forcing them back to his side. "Okay. Give me a moment and I'll introduce you to my date." Ryou ran off before they ask him any more questions, leaving them all to stare at each other in confusion.

"Did Ryou seem a bit on edge?" Yuugi asked, concern laced in his voice. Shizuka pressed her hands together, pondering for a moment. "Maybe he's nervous about us meeting his date. I wonder what kind of girl she is. He said she was out of town, right?"

Honda nodded as he glanced around, looking around the other people mingling about. "Yeah, I guess she's some exchange student at another school. I wonder if she's from back home?" It took a moment for Anzu to realize that Honda was referring to Ryou's home back in Europe. It seemed plausible as she shrugged. They would be meeting her shortly they would be finding out pretty soon.

They heard another voice call out to their group. Anzu figured it was Ryou returning, but was surprised to see Jounouchi coming up the steps with his date. Even in a suit, Jounouchi managed to look scruffy and unkempt. It didn't help that his date was absolutely and stunningly gorgeous. Anzu thought back on all of their earlier conversations where they teased Jounouchi about his date, all of them rather convinced that Jounouchi was making everything up.

His date clearly was not imaginary, though Anzu had to wonder if such body dimensions were possible on a person. She tossed her blond curly hair over her shoulder, her shaded visage the very image of a temptress. Her violet eyes were sharp and she wore a coy smile on her face as she looked around the area. Her violet dress that draped loosely off her shoulders accentuated her curvy figure.

 _How on earth did Jounouchi land a babe like her?_

Anzu realized she was staring, tearing her eyes away to focus on Jounouchi. "About time you got here Jou! We were starting to think you wouldn't show up." Anzu teased, sparing the rest of her friends from getting caught staring. Jounouchi just grinned cheekily, a goofy look still plastered on his face. "And why would you think that, Anzu?"

Honda finished the jab at their blond friend, a smirk on his face. "Because we weren't sure if you actually found a date." Jounouchi glared at Honda while the others chuckled at the livid blonde.

"Piss off Honda!" He muttered, trying to keep his composure around his date. Based on the raised eyebrow she gave him, he wasn't fooling anyone. Jounouchi sighed as he straightened, shrugging off the insult as he turned to introduce his date. "This is Mai Kujaku. Mai, this is… well everybody. Mostly everybody." Anzu gave a small wave at the blonde woman standing next to Jounouchi, who looked around with a curious expression on her face.

Jounouchi's introduction reminded Anzu of the last member in their party they were waiting for. No sooner had Anzu turned to take a look for Ryou did she spot the albino. She blinked in confusion at the blond, tan young man standing to Ryou wearing a suit. It took her a moment before it finally sunk. _Oh… Duh._ Anzu felt like a moron for not noticing the hints sooner. Now that she stared at the young man next to Ryou, it felt painfully obvious.

Ryou had a small smile on his lips, though she could tell he was nervous. She understood that feeling all too well. Part of her knew that the group would be fine and be totally cool with it, but there was also that fear in the back of your mind warning you not to say anything until you _knew._ Ryou was distracted for a moment, staring at Jounouchi's date in confusion before tearing his gaze away to view the rest of the group.

"Hey… So this is Marik, my boyfriend. He's an international student from the neighboring school. Marik, these are my friends." Anzu glanced around for a moment, spotting the rather confused and stunned looks on her friends. Marik gave a tentative smile, his lavender eyes flicking over to Ryou nervously. _Suddenly, the lavender tie makes so much more sense_. Anzu came to her senses as she realized that their friends hadn't said anything yet and were awkwardly staring. She had to spare them their fear and reassure them that things would be okay.

Before Anzu could say anything, Mai swooped in, a large grin on her face. "Nice to meet you! You're Ryou, right? Jounouchi mentioned you, but he failed to mention how ridiculously cute you are. And that you and your boyfriend are the couple of the century." Marik blinked at the comment, smiling lightly while Ryou blushed at the comment, taken back by Mai's boldness.

Anzu watched in puzzled awe as Mai turned back to Jounouchi, a cheeky grin on her face. "You're lucky those boys are gay, Jou."

Jounouchi just sputtered at the comment, utterly baffled by such a statement. "And what the hell is that supposed to mean Mai?"

His blonde date just shrugged, a smirk on her face as she winked at Ryou. "Well, you would have absolutely no chance with any girl with cuties like these around. Sorry, sweetie, but you don't have the same charm as those two."

To Anzu's surprise, Shizuka started giggling, a blush growing on her face. With that laugh, the tension in the group dissipated. Honda and Yuugi teased Jounouchi, who was on the verge of cussing out Mai. Mai was unapologetic, giggling with her date's little sister. What warmed Anzu's heart the most was the expression on Ryou and Marik's faces, a sense of relief and gratitude. Suddenly, Anzu realized what Mai did, a sudden rush of appreciation and admiration swelling in Anzu towards the woman.

After they finished laughing, Yuugi brought the focus back. "Okay, that's everyone right? I think we can go in then!" Honda and Shizuka led the group, Mai and Jounouchi next to them as they continued to banter back and forth. Anzu said nothing as she followed along with Yuugi, who was caught in conversation with Ryou and Marik. As she stared at the set of curly blonde hair in front of her, Anzu had a sense that perhaps tonight wouldn't be as bad as she feared.

* * *

Anzu took a sip of her punch, watching from her seat at the all of her fellow classmates dancing on the floor. She let out a sigh as she turned to glance over at Yuugi, who was playing a card game with Honda. _I need to find less nerdy friends, I swear. Who pays to go to prom only to play games the whole time?_ Anzu wasn't going to force Yuugi to dance if he didn't want to. They were going as just friends. Still, Yuugi could have pretended that he was interested in the dance itself.

Anzu rolled her eyes at her nerdy friends, glancing back at the dance floor. The whole reason Anzu even bothered coming tonight was because she wanted to dance. She may be single, but there was no way in hell that she was going to miss the last big dance of her high school career. It was aggravating that ironically she didn't have anyone to dance with, even though she had a date. Anzu took another long sip, tapping her toe lightly to the music as she watched her dancing classmates.

She looked back at the table where her friends were gathered around. Honda had lost to Yuugi (again) and now Jounouchi was stepping up to press his luck. Anzu glanced over to Jounouchi's date, curious to see if she would miffed or annoyed by his lack of interest in the dance. Mai barely noticed as she chatted with Marik and Ryou, the three of them giggling like schoolgirls. Anzu chuckled at the sight, feeling strangely at ease with the whole situation.

The song ended as the fast beat dissipated to a slower, soft ballad. Shizuka jumped up as she dragged Honda towards the dance floor. Anzu felt that uncomfortable twist in her stomach, glancing away from the two. _Yep. Saw this coming._ She noticed Ryou and Marik also getting up to dance, a shy smile on Ryou's face as he glanced back at his boyfriend. Between watching a card game and the couples dancing, Anzu settled for the game watching.

"Aren't they a cute couple?"

Anzu jumped in surprise, Mai now sitting next to her as she watched the couples out on the dance floor. Realizing that Mai was talking to her, she turned her attention away from the game, blushing slightly. "Uh… who are you talking about?" Anzu asked almost guiltily, forcing herself to stare straight to avoid watching Honda and Shizuka. Mai just smiled as she nodded her head to the dancing couples.

"Well, I'm obviously talking about Ryou and Marik."

Anzu let out a light chuckle, a rush of relief replacing the nervousness she felt. "Oh… right. Yeah, they're pretty cute." Anzu nodded as she turned her focus to the two teenage boys, who were oblivious to the envious glares of the fan girls around them. Anzu chuckled, glancing down. Even if the world wouldn't give them privacy, Anzu felt like she should out of respect for her friends.

"You thought I was talking about another couple?" Mai teased, a knowing smirk on her face. Anzu hoped she wasn't blushing and that her face was just warm from the crowded dance floor. _Crap. She caught on to that?_ Anzu had a flash of worry that she was being far too obvious. She figured could come clean to Mai… or at least, partially so.

"Well, I thought you were talking Honda and Shizuka." Anzu took a sip of her drink to avoid looking at Mai or the happy couple.

Mai pouted for a moment, almost as if studying the couple in question. After a few seconds, Mai just shrugged and reached over, signaling she wanted a sip of whatever Anzu was drinking. "Meh. Shizuka's cute but she can't make up for both of them." Anzu was so surprised by the comment that she let out a giggle. She shouldn't laugh at her friends like that, but the commend was so candid and unexpected that she couldn't hold by the laugh.

Anzu looked over at Mai, a smile growing on her face. She wasn't sure where Jounouchi had met his blonde date, but Anzu decided that Mai was quickly growing on her. Anzu turned back to the crowd, finding it a little easier to avoid watching Shizuka and Honda and instead focused on Ryou and Marik for a moment. A thought crossed her mind as she wondered out loud. "I wonder how those two met?" Anzu asked to no one in particular.

Mai smiled as she leaned back. "From what Marik was telling me, they noticed each other in passing. I guess Ryou goes by the car shop where Marik works part-time. You wouldn't have guessed it, but Marik's a motorcycle junkie. But they didn't actually talk until they ran into each other at the pier." Anzu turned to face Mai, a puzzled look on her face. Mai noticed her turning and just shrugged, not looking at Anzu. "I was curious. They were chatty. You find out things."

Anzu just chuckled as she rolled her eyes. _Well, well. Isn't she the nosy one?_ Anzu always felt like she had to be careful not to overstep the line and not get into everyone else's business. Despite her dying curiosity at times, she didn't want to pry into their business and upset them. Mai somehow managed to do what Anzu always wanted to do and all the while, seem charming and delightful at the same time.

Anzu sighed as she looked back out at the crowd, glancing over to Ryou and Marik. She paused for a moment before speaking again. "About earlier..." Mai just raised an eyebrow as she glanced over at the brunette. Anzu placed her cup down on the table to link her fingers together on her lap. "When Ryou introduced Marik to us… Thanks for stepping in. I know they were really scared and worried going in, and you knew exactly what to say to diffuse the tension. I know the others didn't notice, but I did… So thank you."

After a few moments of silence, Anzu decided to steal a glance at Mai. Mai seemed a little surprised, shocked that Anzu had noticed. Mai quickly masked her astonishment as a casual smirk grew on her face. "I don't know what you're talking about. Those boys were too cute for me not to say anything. I'm not sure where you got the idea that I was trying to do something nice."

Anzu giggled shaking her head lightly. "Oh, right. Of course. How silly of me." The two fell into a comfortable silence, watching as the song changed from a slow dance to a more upbeat one. The atmosphere seemed to transform, the spell now broken as everyone became more energized. Anzu tapped her foot to the beat, smiling lightly at the One Direction song now blasting. _A little overplayed perhaps, but still catchy._ Anzu was humming the song under her breath when Mai caught her attention then.

"So do you think your boyfriend will ask you to dance anytime soon?" Mai teased, nodding her head over at Yuugi still involved deeply in a card game.

Anzu just chuckled, shaking her head. "He's not my boyfriend – we just needed dates for the dance. I'd be willing to bet money that Yuugi won't be dancing at any point tonight – pretty sure he came as moral support for Jounouchi." Mai snorted, as if to express her agreement to that statement.

Anzu was grateful that Mai didn't press any further, not really wanting to have a discussion about her love life, or rather lack thereof. Still, she couldn't help but feel a little curious about Mai. Surely it was safe to ask Mai how she started dating Jounouchi? "So how did Jounouchi ask you out?" Anzu asked tentatively. She was surprised when saw Mai roll her eyes, a rather bemused expression on her face.

"He didn't. He just beat around the bush talking about the dance for an hour, bemoaning how he didn't have a date. He eventually twisted my arm into coming. It's not like I had anything better planned for the night." Anzu laughed out loud at Mai's candor, grinning. _That sounds completely right. Jounouchi is hopeless._

"Some dates we got, huh," Anzu joked, shaking her head. Mai laughed, nodding her head in agreement.

"Yeah. Even if they're hopeless, perhaps tonight won't be a total bust after all."

Anzu furrowed her brows, but didn't say anything. She glanced over at Mai briefly, noticing the sly smile on her face. For whatever reason, Anzu felt her heart rate increase as she snapped her head away. Was… Mai flirting with her? _No, she's not. She's just being friendly. This is the problem with being a closet lesbian. Girls just assume you just want to be best friends._ Anzu reprimanded herself for the thought, reading too much into the situation.

But at the same time, Mai was a gorgeous, funny, witty chick who had everything go for her. It was hard not to be charmed and smitten by her.

Anzu shook her head, trying to conceal the blush growing on her face. What on earth was she thinking? Here she was blushing like a giggling bimbo over some crush she developed on Jounouchi's date. It didn't matter if Mai and Jounouchi weren't really a thing, persay – this was fast, even for Anzu's standards. She thought about the months she spent pining for Shizuka. It had taken her weeks to realize her feelings towards the younger girl.

And yet here Anzu was, her crush all but forgotten as she watched Mai from the corner of her eye. It was really baffling to Anzu. Mai was not in the least the type of girl that Anzu normally would go for. Anzu was not insecure, but she always felt like she never had a shot with somehow as beautiful and funny as Mai. Shizuka was sweet and shy – she was safe, in a way. The two could not be more different, but Anzu saw the allure in both.

Mai drew her away from her embarrassing thoughts, nudging her with her foot. "So are you going to dance or what?"

It took Anzu a moment to gather herself, smiling almost wistfully. "I would, but my date's a little preoccupied."

Mai just snorted, standing up to face Anzu. "Well, that's hardly a problem. Since when would a dancer like you shy away from dancing just because other people are being lame?"

 _How did she know I'm a dan- oh right. Jounouchi._ It took Anzu a moment to realize Mai's proposition, a hand placed out in front of her face. Anzu blinked for a moment before giving a shy smile. When Mai said it like that, Anzu did feel silly for letting the others keep her from dancing. Anzu took the hand in front of her, standing up beside Mai. The blonde woman smiled at her before turning to face their dates.

"Jounouchi, Yuugi – Anzu and I are going dancing." Yuugi just nodded, waving at the two as he returned his attention back to the game.

Jounouchi had a less graceful response. "Wait, seriously? You're leaving me? What the hell, Mai?"

Jounouchi's date in question just rolled her eyes before giving a wicked smile. "Yes. Anzu and I are running away together. I'm sorry you had to find out this way."

Anzu giggled as Mai dragged her away from the boys, ignoring how ears burned red. She followed Mai onto the dance floor, moving past the couples, away from Shizuka and Honda until they found their own space on the crowded dance floor. Anzu glanced around, not seeing anyone of their friends around now that they moved deeper into the throng of students. She felt someone grab her hand as Anzu turned back to Mai's smirking face. "Well, don't be a statue. Let's dance."

Anzu smiled as the song changed, recognizing the pop tune that now pulsed through the speakers. It took only a moment for Anzu to lose herself to the music, feeling the familiar rush of joy he felt every time she moved. It was now more than ever she was grateful that her dress didn't have a train as she swayed to the beat. She was oblivious to everyone around her. She became lost in the music, her eyes shut as she immersed herself in the moment.

Anzu swayed and writhed to the beat, the energized beat catching like an infectious disease. Even on the crowded dance floor, Anzu moved unhindered. She smiled she prepped for the spin, twirling tight in her space so as to stay balanced. She let the momentum carry her forward, bouncing lightly off the roll. She laughed lightly under her breath, popping her shoulders forward allowing the music to carry her through the ritual.

Nowhere else did Anzu feel quite at home as she did on the dance floor. The music blared across, pulsing through the room and through Anzu's core. She felt each movement gave breath, revealing a bit more who she truly was. Anzu always felt like she always had her guard up. With dancing, the protective wall she built disappeared, allowing herself to truly be free and experience the moment fully. When she danced, Anzu felt whole and complete.

Anzu turned, her eyes fluttering open for a moment as she caught sight of Mai. She nearly froze when she saw the look Mai's face. The knowing smile and sly smirk was gone from her face – in its place was a gentle, genuine smile. One that made Mai look radiant and beautiful. She was a new person altogether, her snarky shield dissipating. Anzu puzzled for a moment, wondering what would prompt Mai to let down her guard.

That's when Anzu realized that Mai was smiling at her.

Anzu locked her blue eyes with violet ones, feeling Mai almost pause before returning to dancing. Perhaps Anzu was crazy and acting on instinct. Maybe she was a little lightheaded from all the dancing. Perhaps she was dehydrated or dizzy from the heat. Whatever the case may be, Anzu decided to take a shot. She knew it could end up being completely embarrassing for Anzu, but she figured it would be worth a shot.

Anzu got closer to Mai, chuckling at the surprised look on Mai's face. She smiled at the blonde woman, saying nothing as she silently encouraged Mai to dance with her. Mai got the message and she drew closer to the brunette. Anzu knew that Mai would just assume that she was just being friendly – most people did. Anzu kept her touches light and fleeting, just occasionally brushing Mai's arm every so often.

Anzu's heart skipped a beat as she felt Mai's hand brush hers, Mai feeling less reserved as she danced. Without saying a word, the two moved to the beat, their movements growing less disjointed and awkward and they grew accustomed to each other. As the songs changed, the dance floor became more crowded, Anzu and Mai getting closer to accommodate the lack of space. The light brushes of skin became more frequent and firmer.

Anzu felt herself grown breathless and dizzy, singing the songs softly under her breath. Her eyes fluttered open, unable to look away from those haunting violet eyes. Mai's eyes were half-lidded, an almost hazy look to them. Her cheeks were flushed and red, a seductive look on Mai that made Anzu want her more. Anzu drew closer, their bodies nearly touching as she closed the gap, wanting to draw herself closer.

As the song finished, Anzu regained her senses enough to not do something so rash. She leaned back slightly, almost smirking at the dazed look on Mai's face. She tilted her head to side, silently suggesting that they head off the dance floor. This seemed to break the trance as Mai smiled lightly and followed the brunette out of the crowd. Anzu spotted a door leading outside, deciding that the fresh cool night air was exactly what they needed.

As the two stepped outside, Anzu leaned against the brick wall, grateful for the cool stone against her shoulders. She willed the red from her face to disappear, knowing it would be slow to do so. Now that she was off the dance floor, she felt the rush of confidence that filled her start to dissipate. It was only now that she started to realize how brash and bold she had been out there. Sure, she knew most girls wouldn't think much of it, but had Anzu pushed it too far?

And yet, as Anzu watched Mai brush her hair back out of her face, she strangely didn't care. A small smile grew on her face, making her feeling bubbly and warm. Part of her hoped that Mai had noticed. She hadn't had so much fun with anyone else in so long. Anzu hadn't realized how forced her usual cheer felt. Always a polite smile and a gentle comment or a light tease to ease her friends. Mai was unapologetic and bold, and just being around her was intoxicating in a way.

Mai noticed Anzu staring, smirking at the brunette girl. "Enjoying the view?" Anzu, still feeling dizzy and excited from the dancing earlier, just laughed, grinning back at Mai. "You could say that." Why was she being so cheeky now of all times? Being around Mai made Anzu feel less inhibited and more… like Anzu. She felt less shy and reserved and felt like she was herself, completely unfiltered. It was refreshing and definite change from the dread and fear she often felt at possibly being discovered.

Mai quirked an eyebrow but said nothing, walking towards the brunette. Anzu said nothing, watching with her hands resting at her side. Mai stopped in front of her, her hands propped up on her hips as she studied Anzu with a bemused look. "So why haven't you told your friends you're a lesbian?"

Anzu figured she would have been speechless at that statement. She expected to be flustered and start denying immediately. She figured she would have insisted that Mai was crazy and she was, in no way, a lesbian. But instead, Anzu just chuckled and glanced towards the ground. In a way, it made sense that Mai knew. It was actually a relief that Mai knew.

"… You saw how they reacted when Ryou came out. It's not that they're mean, it's just… they don't know always how to handle that sort of situation. Especially one as delicate and vulnerable as…" Anzu stopped herself from going on. She felt like that was enough information without having to dive into her feeling about Shizuka. Anzu didn't want to talk about her feelings towards the younger girl – her instant connection and attraction to Mai made it difficult to think straight.

"Fair enough. They seem nice, but I can seem them obliviously trampling over your feelings. Not out of spite, but out of ignorance. Especially that Shizuka." Anzu snapped her head back, catching the smirk on Mai's face. Anzu frowned, glowering at the blonde who seemed delighted by this revelation. _She's caught on to way more than I thought_. Anzu didn't feel embarrassed as much as she did annoyed by this revelation.

Anzu knew by the silence that Mai was expecting a response or an explanation of some kind. After a few moments, Anzu relented, raising up her hands to fiddle with her bracelet. "Shizuka's sweet and cute. When we first met three years ago, it was like… instant friends. I always felt a close kinship with her. But I didn't realize that my feelings were more than that of friends initially."

Mai nodded in understanding, her smirk fading to a more sympathetic gaze. "I can see that. She's adorable and shy, which only makes her even more adorable." Anzu chuckled in agreement, still avoiding Mai's eyes. She felt relieved that at least Mai understood how her feelings came to be. Shizuka was such a kind and beautiful person – it was hard not to be drawn to such a person.

Like Mai. But for different reasons.

"She admires you, you know."

This statement finally brought Anzu's attention back to the present. She glanced up, confused. "I beg your pardon?"

Mai glanced away, leaning back slightly as she looked around. "Shizuka looks up to you as a role model. She told me you're her best friend. But more than that, she thinks the world of you. And she knows that something's eating away at you and you refuse to tell her because you don't want her to worry."

Anzu blinked, surprised by this revelation coming from Mai. Anzu was aware that Shizuka had talked to Mai, but she hadn't realized how much they had talked. _But then again, Mai's easy to talk to. Look at where we are right now._ Anzu didn't know what to say, twisting her bracelet on her wrist as she thought about Mai's words.

"… Telling her won't make my problem go away." Anzu just shrugged. She couldn't be upset at Shizuka. It wasn't her fault. Anzu didn't really feel upset at the moment – it was simply how things were after all. Perhaps this night out was doing more for her than she realized.

"You know, I've been hanging out with Shizuka the past few days before this dance. The silver lining of having Jounouchi as my date." Mai smirked as she returned her gaze to Anzu. "You're on her mind an awful lot. She wants you to be happy, but she doesn't know what to do. She doesn't know if there's anything she can do."

Anzu just chuckled as she glanced away. "Unless Shizuka is a closet lesbian, then I suspect she can't do anything about that. I'm just not her type."

Mai took a step forward, Anzu snapping her head back in surprise. "Her loss then. You really are quite the catch."

Anzu blushed. Was Mai actually coming on to her? Before Anzu could ask, she suddenly realized how close she and Mai were. Her breath hitched as she felt Mai's breath lightly against her lips. They were so close and yet not touching at all. Anzu locked eyes with Mai, deciding that violet was a far more attractive color than hazel.

Suddenly Mai's lips were against Anzu, soft and lush. Anzu felt dizzy, resisting the urge to moan. Mai pulled gently at her bottom lip, massaging it with her lips. Anzu returned the kiss in fervor, shock quickly being replaced by a much more basic instinct. She let her hand fall to Mai's hip, leaning into the kiss more. Mai kissed Anzu more firmly, raising a hand as she traced her thumb down Anzu's cheekbone.

Anzu wanted this kiss to last forever, as months of repressed sexuality finally broke through. She wanted to hold Maid close, feeling her soft body pressed against hers. She wanted to run her hands through those blond locks. She wanted to taste the salt off of Mai's skin. A strange, possessive instinct that was both gentle and feral coursed through Anzu that made her want Mai even more than she even realized.

Finally, the need for oxygen tore the two apart. Anzu hadn't even realized her eyes were closed until she blinked them open. She stared down slightly, avoiding Mai's eyes as she caught her breath. She stared at the rosy red lips before flicking back up to those violet eyes, an almost hazy glow to them. Anzu became even more aroused as she saw Mai's rosy complexion.

Anzu wasn't sure what Mai was about to say, but a familiar voice caught them off guard. The two stood up straight, backing up slightly as their respective dates came walking about. Anzu felt frustrated rather than embarrassed. She knew Yuugi and Jounouchi were just taking a walk outside – how were they to know their dates were making out with each other?

"I still don't understand how you don't know what Pot of Gr- Oh! Hey Anzu, Mai! What are you doing out here?" Yuugi noticed the female duo, who were trying desperately to be inconspicuous. Anzu glanced over at Mai and decided to cover for them. She chuckled as she stared up at the sky. "Oh just catching a bit of fresh air. It gets hot in there dancing."

Anzu saw Mai from the corner of her eye, giving her a wicked grin. Anzu said nothing but gave a light smile, one that would be perceived as nothing but innocent and kind by her friends. But Mai knew better than to believe that Anzu wasn't up to something. Like always, Anzu was making sure what was best for her friends. Even if it did mean a little deceit.

 _Perhaps I really do have more in common with Mai than I do Shizuka._

"Fair enough. Jounouchi and I were thinking about heading back soon if you guys want to come. Grandpa has a new game we wanted to check out." Anzu was trying to formulate an excuse to not watch games when Mai beat her to the punch.

"Actually, we were going to head back to my place. Anzu wasn't feeling so well, and my apartment is not too far from here. You guys go ahead – we'll be fine." Yuugi seemed worried, but Anzu just smiled, leaning into Mai slightly in a gesture that was not so innocent following their kiss.

"You two go ahead. I'll be fine Yuugi. I think I just need to lay down for a bit."

Yuugi nodded before glancing back to Jounouchi. The blonde glanced over to Mai. "No hard feelings for not walking you home?"

Mai just rolled her eyes. "Please. I had to open the door to the car when you came to pick me up. I didn't have high expectations with you as my date."

Jounouchi ignored the giggles from his two companions. "No need to be so cruel, Valentine."

"Does this make us square?"

"Yeah, yeah. Sure. Thanks for coming. I'll see you around Mai."

Anzu said nothing as she watched her two friends go. She was surprised when she felt Mai start to walk away, watching for a moment. Mai finally stopped before glancing back with a smirk on her face. "Well? Think you can make the two block walk down to my apartment? I have sweat pants that we can change into and leftover pizza."

Anzu blinked before a grin grew on her face. "Mai, you really know how to sweep a girl off her feet."

"Takes one to know one, after all."

Anzu bit back a chuckle at the remark. She glanced over her shoulder at the disappearing silhouettes of Yuugi and Jounouchi. A thought still pestered Anzu in the recesses of her mind. "So you owed Jounouchi?"

Mai just laughed out loud, stretching her arms above her head. "Yeah. Jounouchi joined my poker group. He realized my sleight of hand and decided to raise the wager. If he won the round, I had to go to prom with him. Apparently, me being a lesbian didn't deter him." Mai pursed her lips slightly in thought. "Truth be told, that may have encouraged him."

It was Anzu's turn to start laughing. "I knew something had to be up if Jounouchi landed someone as sexy as you as his date."

"Oh? You think I'm sexy, now?" Mai gave Anzu a devious smile, her eyebrow raised.

"Don't fish for flattery. You know you're gorgeous."

"Doesn't mean you don't have to say it."

Anzu rolled her eyes. Mai was egocentric with the most entertaining way possible. Anzu hadn't even realized that was possible. "So what's the plan at your apartment?"

Mai just shrugged, an almost carefree attitude. "Oh, just your typical nighttime activity you might expect on prom night?"

Anzu, unable to keep the teasing act together, twisted her head to stare at Mai. "And that would be…?"

"Binge watch TV shows the night away until my Netflix questions whether I need to leave my apartment."

"Hell yeah. What show are you thinking?"

"I'm just getting into Orange is the New Black."

Anzu's grin widened, taking Mai's hand in her own as the two left the facility grounds. "Thank god. I was afraid you were going to suggest Gilmore Girl or something."

"Not my kind of show."

"Shizuka made me watch three seasons. I said it was good, but I couldn't stand the show."

"You're too nice for your own good."

"I know. It drives me nuts too, you know."

Mai grinned as she rubbed her thumb around Anzu's hand. "You're with class now babe. You don't have to worry about that. Come on – that pizza isn't going to eat itself now."

Anzu grinned, excited to see how their night would turn out.


End file.
